


Dying

by periwinklepromise



Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 The End's Beginning, Gen, Vengeful Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Inertia:the tendency of a body in motion to stay in motion, unless acted on by an outside force
Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605025
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Dying

She can win this.

She can _win_ this, she just needs to get back on the offensive, the best defense is a good-

Then his sword is at her throat. Renfri stares him down. The second the blade moves away, she is fighting again, and the witcher puts a stop to it right away. She must force him. Stregobor must die, or she must, but she refuses to live in a world where that monster is allowed to exist. She won't be able to stop.

_Please,_ she thinks.

Silver enters her.

She can stop now.

She can finally stop now.


End file.
